Born From The Death
by Shin-Meris
Summary: CH-5 UP! / Usai PD Ninja ke-4, Orochimaru dengan segala kemampuannya dalam menciptakan hal-hal yang baru ditambah dengan teknologi canggih yang dapat membantunya dalam melakukan penelitian, pada akhirnya berhasil melakukan sebuah observasi penemuan yang mampu menggegerkan seluruh dunia shinobi. "Aku melakukan semua ini untuk menebus dosa-dosaku, sama sepertimu, Sasuke-kun."
1. Chapter 1

Usai PD Ninja ke-4, Orochimaru dengan segala kemampuannya dalam menciptakan hal-hal yang baru ditambah dengan teknologi canggih yang dapat membantunya dalam melakukan penelitian pada akhirnya berhasil melakukan sebuah observasi penemuan yang mampu menggegerkan seluruh dunia. "Aku melakukan semua ini untuk menebus dosa-dosaku, sama sepertimu, Sasuke- _kun_."

 **[WARNING** : Segala tindak **PLAGIARISME** akan dikenakan sanksi Peraturan Mentri Pendidikan Nasional Nomor 17 Tahun 2010 Pasal 10 Ayat (4) **]**

 **Naruto disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Born From The Death by Merisshintia**

 **Rated T+**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing : [Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi] Naruto x Hinata**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Penemuan baru**

Jalanan di Konoha tampak senggang sore itu. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan dengan pelan menikmati semilir angin sore yang kini menerbangkan rambut sewarna permen kapas miliknya. Dedaunan kering yang berjatuhan dan berserakan di jalanan tersebut terinjak oleh kaki yang beralaskan sepatu ninja yang selalu di kenakannya. Mata hijau klorofil seindah batu emerald itu menatap sedih gerbang Konoha yang dijaga oleh beberapa penjaga gerbang yang terlihat malas-malasan sambil bermain _Shogi[1]_.

Memang, semenjak berakhirnya perang dengan Kaguya yang dipelopori oleh Madara, Obito, serta Kabuto yang membangkitkan jutsu terlarang, keadaan desa kini benar-benar damai. Inilah yang selalu dilakukannya saat waktu senggang dan tidak ada pekerjaan di rumah sakit ataupun misi dari _sensei_ -nya yang sekarang telah menjabat menjadi Hokage, dia selalu mengunjungi gerbang tempat di mana dia dan _sensei_ -nya itu mengantarkan cinta pertamanya untuk kembali berkelana jauh dari desa dengan alasan _"untuk menebus dosa-dosanya."_ Sakura tersenyum kecut setelah hampir tiga tahun lamanya, pujaan hatinya itu benar-benar tidak pernah menunjukkan kembali batang hidungnya. Hanya berkunjung beberapa menit ke ruangan Hokage ke-6 kemudian menghilang kembali tanpa sempat bertemu dengannya.

Tapi, apapun itu, asalkan pujaan hatinya tidak kembali ke jalan yang gelap, Sakura tidak masalah dan hatinya tetap bersyukur akan hal itu walaupun perasaannya tidak terbalaskan, benarkah? Setidaknya itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran kunoichi muda terkuat di Konoha ini, menyimpulkan semuanya dalam pemikirannya sendiri, dengan spekulasi yang sebenarnya salah dan sangat melenceng jauh itu.

TAP TAP TAP

Sakura berbalik kemudian kakinya melangkah menjauhi gerbang desa, rambut merah muda panjangnya mengayun seirama dengan langkah kakinya. Baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, dua orang Anbu lengkap dengan topeng yang selalu menutupi wajahnya itu berdiri menghalangi jalannya. Sakura menaikan alis merah mudanya,

"Sakura- _san,_ Hokage- _sama_ memanggilmu ke ruangannya sekarang juga." Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki tinggi badan lebih tinggi dibandingkan rekan satunya. Sakura menghela napas pelan,

"Baiklah."Jawabnya, kemudian mengikuti langkah para Anbu Elite Konoha dengan meloncati atap-atap dari bangunan rumah para warga desa. Pikiran gadis berusia awal 20 tahunan itu berkelana entah kemana saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju bangunan milik Hokage, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa gadis ini meskipun merupakan terkenal sebagai kunoichi terkuat di Konoha tetapi pada kenyataannya memiliki hati yang paling rapuh untuk masalah cinta dan itu mungkin melebihi rapuhnya hati dari Puteri Klan Hyuga, Hinata.

Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk mereka sampai di gedung Hokage dan berjalan menuju ruangan pemimpin Konoha saat ini.

Cklek

Pintu dibuka dan Sakura memasuki ruangan yang ternyata sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang selain dari Kakashi yang _notabane_ adalah Hokage dan asistennya yang berambut pirang. Di sana berdiri Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi dua orang Sannin Legendaris Tsunade yang merupakan _Shisou-_ nya dan Orochimaru yang kini duduk santai di sofa khusus tamu.

"Ah, Sakura akhirnya kau datang." Ujar sang Hokage datar seperti biasanya dengan kedua mata _onyx_ -nya yang tajam namun selalu terlihat malas. Naruto tampak begitu antusias dan menarik Sakura- _chan_ -nya untuk berdiri di dekatnya.

" _Ha'i_ Hokage _-sama._ Sebenarnya ada keperluan apa Anda memanggil saya kemari?" tanya Sakura formal, dan sopan seperti biasanya. Sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang tetap memanggil Kakashi dengan sebutan _sensei._ Kakashi berdehem, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari mantan muridnya itu tetapi justru memandang mereka semua dengan tatapan tajamnya. Kakashi mulai berbicara serius ketika semuanya sudah berkumpul,

"Sebenarnya bukan akulah yang akan menjelaskan mengapa kalian semua dikumpulkan di sini. Hanya saja, aku meminta Naruto karena kau calon Hokage selanjutnya, Shikamaru karena dia merupakan penasehatku dan juga penasehat Hokage berikutnya, Sai merupakan mata-mata andalan Konoha yang bergerak di dalam pasukan Anbu, kemudian Sakura—" Kakashi menghela napas sejenak,

"—karena kau ninja medis terbaik yang mampu mengalahkan Tsunade- _sama_." Semuanya tetap diam. Menunggu penjelasan sang Hokage lebih lanjut,

"Semua yang akan menjelaskannya adalah Orochimaru- _sama_ dan Tsunade- _sama_." Dan, kali ini mereka semua mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tsunade dan Orochimaru yang duduk dengan nyaman di sofa bludru yang di sediakan di dekat jendela ruangan Hokage. Tsunade menyesap _ocha-_ nyayang terlihat masih mengeluarkan asap hangatnya,

"Kami telah melakukan riset,"Orochimaru mulai membuka pembicaraan,

"Dan ini adalah penemuan yang sangat mengagumkan, ya mungkin bisa dibilang _edo tensei_ yang sempurna atau _modern edo tensei_."

"Apa maksudmu dengan _edo tensei_ yang sempurna, Orochimaru?!" bentak Naruto yang saat ini tangannya terkepal erat, ia tidak mengira bahwa alasannya dikumpulkan kemari karena hal ini. "Tenanglah, Naruto." Ujar Sakura, mencoba menenangkan sahabat pirangnya ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Tsunade- _baachan_ pikirkan hingga mau bekerja sama dengan Orochimaru untuk kembali melakukan hal nista ini." Aura gelap melingkupi diri Naruto, Kurama yang berada di dalam dirinya 'pun merasa tidak suka dengan pembahasan ini. _Edo tensei_ adalah justu terlarang, dan dalam penggunaannya memerlukan tumbal, dan sesuatu seperti itu sama saja dengan merebut hak asasi manusia yang disebutkan dalam pasal tentang 'hak hidup' yang Naruto pelajari selama ini sebagai bahan untuk meningkatkan pengetahuannya dalam menunjang jabatannya sebagai Hokage beberapa tahun lagi.

"Tenanglah, Naruto!" Kali ini sang Hokage 'lah yang mencoba menghentikan mantan muridnya untuk bertindak bodoh, meskipun dirinya sendiri merasa terkejut dengan penuturan yang baru saja Orochimaru katakan. "Jika itu memang suatu perbuatan yang tercela dan tentu saja tidak berfaedah, Tsunade- _shisou_ tidak mungkin membiarkan Orochimaru- _sama_ untuk melakukannya, kan, Naruto?" Ucap Sakura mencoba berpikir realistis.

Tsunade menghela napas berat, dia memijat pelipisnya, "Sebenarnya penemuan si ular kali ini benar-benar patut untuk mendapatkan _applause_ dari desa. Dia benar-benar ahli, dan aku yakin kalian semua akan tercengang begitu melihatnya langsung ke lab. Kurasa penjelasan dari kami akan sulit kalian cerna jadi lebih baik kita ke laboratorium riset milik Orochimaru saja." Tsunade mengangkat tubuhnya yang telah nyaman duduk di sofa dan meregangkan sedikit ototnya, "Ayolah anak muda, kalian jangan terlalu tegang begitu. _Relax-relax!_ " Tsunade berjalan keluar dari ruangan diikuti oleh Orochimaru yang tersenyum misterius dan menghilang di balik pintu.

BRAK!

Naruto menggebrak meja Kakashi, mata biru langitnya menyiratkan keputusasaan. " _Sensei_.. aku tahu ini gila tapi.. apapun itu bila hubungannya dengan jutsu terlarang kumohon jangan kau setujui risetnya Orochimaru meskipun Tsunade- _baachan_ mendukungnya." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya,

Kakashi menghela napas pelan. Dia sangat mengerti bila Naruto masih trauma dengan yang namanya _edo tensei_ karena perang dunia yang memakan banyak korban jiwa demi membangkitkan orang yang mati. Kakashi menepuk kepala Naruto,

"Aku mengerti. Serahkan semuanya padaku." Dan, secercah senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampan Naruto, " _Arigatou, sensei_! Kau memang yang terbaik!" ujarnya.

.

.

 _ **Orochimaru's Laboratorioum Research and Technology**_

Mereka berjalan memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan kaca-kaca dan terlihat sangat bersih. Ketika memasuki ruangan, mereka berhenti karena beberapa petugas laboratorium menahan mereka –kecuali Kakashi yang selaku Hokage. Kakashi berjalan mengikuti Tsunade dan Orochimaru meninggalkan mantan-mantan muridnya di belakang.

Shikamaru berdecih kesal, "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya tajam,

"Maafkan saya, Nara- _san_. Kurasa Anda mengingat peraturan mengenai memasuki laboratorium yang ada di dalam UU pasal 13 yang disetujui oleh para petinggi satu tahun yang lalu." Shikamaru mengernyitkan alisnya, dia mengenal suara ini.

"Kabuto!" Desis mereka serempak ketika Kabuto muncul di balik ketiga orang penjaga lab dengan mengenakan jas putih panjangnya yang mencapai lutut.

"Tenanglah kalian semua. Apa yang kau inginkan, Kabuto- _san_?" tanya Sakura melerai benang-benang kemarahan yang akan menimbulkan keributan diantara Kabuto dan Shikamaru. Shikamaru berdecih kesal seraya bergumam dengan kata-kata favoritnya, _mendokusai[2]._

"Hanya melakukan sebuah pengecekan. Tolong lepaskan semua benda yang kalian kenakan yang berasal dari benda besi atau logam. Termasuk, _hitai ate_." Kabuto melipat tangan di depan dada dan berbalik berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

" _NANI?"_

.

.

Dengan segala umpatan yang mereka keluarkan—Shikamaru dan Naruto saja sih sebenarnya—pada akhirnya mereka memasuki lab dengan meninggalkan segala tek-tek bengek perlengkapan ninjanya. Walaupun kesal, tetapi tetap saja tatapan kekaguman itu keluar dari mata mereka tatkala melihat bagaimana interior dari laboratorium milik salahsatu Sannin Legendaris Konoha ini. "Apa yang membuat kalian begitu lama?" tanya Tsunade kesal,

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Salahkan Kabuto dan antek-antek sialannya itu!" desisnya.

"Aku mendengarnya disini." Teriak Kabuto. Sakura dan Sai saling pandang, kemudian mereka tersenyum kaku. "Sudahlah kalian jangan seperti perempuan datang bulan." Ungkap Sai yang sedari tadi hanya diam pada akhirnya angkat suara. Shikamaru mendelik tajam pada mata-mata andalan Konoha itu. Orochimaru menempelkan kelima jarinya pada layar monitor dekat sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari alumunium yang ternyata digunakan sebagai _password_ untuk memasuki ruangan itu lebih dalam.

Blupp blupp blupp

Suara dari gelembung-gelembung air dan suara dari mesin-mesin canggih yang tidak dimengerti oleh mereka kini memasuki indera penglihatan serta pendengaran mereka. Tabung-tabung raksasa berjejer di sana berisi cairan-cairan yang tidak dimengerti pula oleh mereka. Tabung itu hanya berupa tabung kosong berisi cairan serta mesin seperti yang pada umumnya ada di rumah sakit sebagai pendeteksi kehidupan dari detak jantung namun di desain menjadi lebih rumit.

Langkah Naruto yang berjalan lebih depan dari teman-temannya berhenti dan mata _sapphire blue_ -nya membulat, terbelalak kaget melihat apa yang memasuki indera penglihatannya, tepat di depannya dua buah tabung raksasa berisi cairan yang entah apa namanya itu diisi oleh manusia dengan jenis kelamin berbeda dan dengan surai rambut yang berbeda warna pula. Bibirnya berkedut, _"Kaa-san.. Tou-san.."_ lirihnya menyentuh tabung-tabung itu,

Mereka semua tercengang. Kabuto menguap bosan.

Apabila Naruto terkejut melihat kedua orangtuanya berada di dalam tabung raksasa itu, berbeda halnya dengan yang lainnya. Sakura terkejut bukan main melihat sosok lelaki dengan surai merah yang pernah dikalahkannya dengan susah payah yang merupakan anggota organisasi kriminal kelas S tiga tahun yang lalu itu berada di dalam tabung meski tidak sadarkan diri. Shikamaru melihat sosok Shikaku Nara yang meninggal saat perang dunia ke-4 berada di dalam tabung, serta Sai yang melihat sosok kakaknya Shin.

"Tolong lupakan dulu masalah pribadi kalian. Ayo cepat kesini, ada yang lebih penting yang ingin aku tunjukkan pada kalian." Suara serak menginterupsi alam sadar mereka masing masing. Kakashi dengan wajah datarnya mengikuti Orochimaru dan Tsunade.

"A-apa apaan ini.." ucap Naruto pelan. Rasanya badannya begitu lemas seketika, Sakura dan Sai menahan tubuh Naruto. "Mereka akan menjelaskannya, Naruto. Bersabarlah." Ucap Sakura pelan, mengerti akan keadaan sahabatnya ini. "Apapun itu penjelasannya, aku masih tidak paham." Shikamaru memutar otak jeniusnya.

.

.

"ITACHI?!" Pekik Naruto keras ketika mereka berempat memasuki ruangan yang lebih khusus itu. Terlihat seseorang terbujur kaku di atas sebuah tempat tidur yang samping-sampingnya ditutupi oleh kaca seperti sebuah akuarium dan beberapa selang infus berada di tubuhnya. "Hanya dia satu-satunya yang baru bernapas walaupun masih kesulitan sehingga membutuhkan alat bantu. Serta detak jantungnya masih begitu lemah." Orochimaru menyerahkan berkas laporannya pada Tsunade dan Kakashi. Walaupun terlihat di keningnya Kakashi yang tanpa _hitai ate_ itu mengernyit masih tidak mengerti tapi dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"A-apa ini maksudnya, Orochimaru- _sama_? Tsunade- _shishou_? Kenapa.. kenapa mereka yang sudah mati.. ada di dalam tabung itu?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata. Otak cerdasnya sama seperti Shikamaru tidak paham dengan maksud semua ini. Tsunade menghela napas pelan,

"Orochimaru mengembangkan jutsu _edo tensei_ dengan teknologi modern. Namun ini berbeda dengan jurus terlarang itu, apabila salahsatu dari mereka sadar—seperti Itachi, mereka tidak akan ada dalam pengaruh _edo tensei_ tetapi layaknya manusia yang baru lahir pada awalnya." Jelas Tsunade. Shikamaru berjalan maju, "Pada awalnya? Apa maksud perkataan Anda, mereka akan kembali pada pribadi awal mereka seiring berjalannya waktu?" tebak Shikamaru.

"Benar, Nara- _san_. Bukan hanya pribadi, fisik mereka benar-benar seperti mereka saat sebelum meninggal. Tapi, itu hanya perkiraan riset kami pada awalnya saja dan belum terbukti selama Itachi belum benar-benar sadar." Terang Orochimaru. "Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Kakashi, sang Hokage akhirnya bersuara,

"Hanya ingin menebus dosa-dosaku yang lama, Hokage- _sama_. Dan, memuaskan rasa keingin-tahuanku. Itu saja." Orochimaru berjalan mendekati box Itachi. Memerika monitor di sebelahnya sebelum matanya membelalak kaget melihat Uchiha yang terbaring di dalam sana telah membuka matanya menampilkan iris _onyx_ kelamnya. Satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sebelum kembali menutup matanya,

"Sasuke.."

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung..**_

 _ **A/N :**_ _Hallo, lama tidak berjumpa, minna-san! Apa kabar? Hehehe.. Semoga fanfic ini tidak membosankan ya minna-san! Hanya ingin membuat fanfic dengan alur yang berbeda hehe.._

 _[1] Shogi : Permainan Catur ala Jepang_

 _[2] Mendokusei : Merepotkan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Sunagakure berkhianat? Atau Politik LN?**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, lelaki yang memiliki postur tubuh tegap tidak terlalu berisi dan juga tidak bisa dibilang kurus itu menapaki dahan-dahan pohon hutan liar. Mata satunya yang tertutupi surai _dark blue_ itu memandang tajam pada apa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu terburu-buru, tapi raut wajahnya yang biasanya selalu datar itu kini menunjukkan ketegangan luar biasa.

Gerbang yang menjulang tinggi dengan bangunan-bangunan yang tidak kalah tinggi dari gerbang desa Konoha yang kini sudah tidak bisa dibilang desa itu mulai memasuki indera penglihatannya. Matanya yang hitam setajam elang itu menyipit dan mulai berjalan dengan normal ketika memasuki pintu gerbang. Beberapa penjaga yang terlihat malas-malasan mulai berdiri tegap dan menyambutnya dengan sapaan basa-basi belaka.

Si pemilik mata hitam tanpa menggunakan _hitai ate_ hanya jubah biru tua elegan panjang miliknya yang sampai pada semata kaki ditambah dengan baju kemeja putih pada lengan kirinya yang tertiup oleh angin menandakan bahwa si empunya tidaklah memiliki tangan kiri hanya menatap tajam si para penjaga gerbang. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa dan melengos pergi. Rahangnya yang tampan itu mendongak menatap bangunan paling megah dan tinggi diantara bangunan-bangunan yang lainnya— **Kantor Hokage.**

 **.**

 **Born From The Death by Merisshintia**

 **.**

"Bisakah mantan muridku yang satu ini bersopan santun sedikit pada Hokage?" Tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun dari tumpukan kertas-kertas serta komputer di meja kerjanya, pria berkepala tiga atau berusia sekitar 34 tahun itu mengetahui dengan pasti siapa yang tengah menerobos masuk penjagaan ketat kantor Hokage. Melihat ekspresi sekretarisnya yang berubah menjadi merah padam dan gugup sudahlah jelas siapa pelakunya,

"Hn." Sasuke, bungsu Uchiha sekaligus keturunan terakhir yang hidup di muka bumi ini tidak banyak bicara. Dia hanya menyerahkan gulungan berupa data-data yang dia dapatkan setelah berkelana selama kurang lebih setengah tahun dari terakhir kali dia memberikan laporan. Kakashi, sang Hokage hanya menghela napasnya pelan. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, Sasuke? Mulailah belajar menggunakan ponsel dan berkirim pesan lewat email. Itu akan menghemat waktumu." Ujar sang Hokage. Tangannya mulai menerima gulungan kertas dari mantan muridnya itu.

"Tsk. Dan membiarkan mereka menyabotase informasi desa lewat jaringan internet?" Balas Sasuke tajam. Kakashi membelalakan matanya mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, lagi-lagi sang Hokage menghela napas berat. Dia sangat tahu bahwa si pengguna jurus _Chidori_ yang diajarkan olehnya itu sangat ingin melindungi desa kelahirannya setelah mengetahui kebenaran dari sang kakak tercinta, Itachi.

"Kau terlalu paranoid, Sasuke. Kita sudah mengenal para _kage_ jadi hal tersebut tidak mungkin—"

"— _Nothing's impossible, Hokage-sama._ Sebaiknya anda melihat informasi apa yang saya bawa." Setelah mengatakannya, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruangan secepat biasanya tanpa permisi atau pamitan terlebih dulu. Tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit Sasuke berada di ruangan. Menggelengkan kepala, "Aku bahkan belum memberitahumu berita penting lainnya, Sasuke." Kakashi memijat pelipisnya,

"Tolong bawakan aku air hangat." Ucap Kakashi pada sekretarisnya,

.

.

Sakura berulang kali melihat surat perintah yang diberikan oleh Hokage yang lampirannya ditanda-tangani oleh Tsunade dan para petinggi Konoha lainnya. Sudah satu jam waktunya habis digunakan untuk melamun dengan berbagai pikiran-pikiran berseliweran masuk kedalam otak cerdasnya, namun dia tidak dapat menemukan apapun jawabannya. Kembali, mata klorofilnya menatap secarik kertas dengan kop pemerintahan Konoha yang dipimpin oleh seorang Hokage—Hatake Kakashi dan stampel dari para petinggi lainnya, dia mendesah kesal dan menenggelamkan kepala merah mudanya kedalam lipatan tangannya.

" _Forehead_ apa kau sibuk?" Suara ketukan pintu disertai suara cempreng yang sudah sangat dihapalnya itu memasuki gendang telinganya, dengan cepat Sakura menegakkan kepala merah mudanya, menatap _horror_ pintu dan segera menyembunyikan kertas yang sedari tadi sedang diratapinya,

" _Ne_ , Ino masuk saja!" teriaknya setelah beberapa detik otak cerdasnya me- _loading_.

"Hey jidat, Tenten dan Hinata mengajak kita untuk berendam air panas ke _Onsen_ sore ini!" _**Sore ini.. sore ini tepat pukul empat.. sore ini—**_

"SORE INI?!" Teriakan Sakura yang cukup nyaring mau tidak mau membuat sahabat sedari kecilnya itu terlonjak kaget, dia melangkah mundur dan ancang-ancang kabur manakala sahabatnya ini mengamuk tiba-tiba. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, jidat?! Kau membuatku terkejut!" _Emelard_ milik Sakura menatap mata biru wanita cantik di depannya dengan tatapan nanar, dia meneguk ludahnya pelan, "Se-sekarang jam berapa, Ino?" Helaan napas keluar dari bibir sensual wanita dengan surai pirang ini, Yamanaka Ino melirik jam dinding yang bertengger dengan indah di dinding tepat satu meter di atas kepala sahabat _pinky_ -nya itu,

"03.30pm, tenang saja kita masih punya waktu 30 menit untuk—"

"— _Gomenna_ Ino, lain kali saja ya!" dengan kecepatan kilat, Sakura sudah berada di ambang pintu dan menghilang setelah mengatakan _'lain kali saja ya!'_

"Dia sebenarnya kenapa sih?" tanya Ino sambil menggelengkan kepala tidak paham. Sesaat, seuntas senyum miring menghiasi bibir sensualnya, "Khukhukhu sepertinya dia akan kencan tanpa sempat memberitahuku~" tebaknya melenceng jauh. Tidak salah sih, beberapa minggu ini banyak sekali surat ajakan kencan yang dikirimkan pada sahabat _pinky_ -nya itu karena statusnya yang hingga saat ini masih menjomblo.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan yang serba putih dan tentu saja dengan dinding yang sudah di desain dengan sedemikian rupa hingga hasilnya menjadi kedap suara, Orochimaru berulang kali mengancam Tsunade yang memaksa dirinya untuk memindahkan hasil eksperimennya ke Rumah Sakit terbesar di Negara HI yang secara tidak langsung berada di tengah-tengah kota Metropolitan yang berada di Konoha. "Ini yang terbaik untuk Itachi, Ular! Dia membutuhkan perawatan yang lebih steril dan lengkap dibandingkan dengan laboratorium milikmu yang menyeramkan itu! Lagian kau pun harus fokus pada eksperimen yang lainnya." Dengus Tsunade, mereka tidak menyadari sosok perempuan merah muda sudah berada di sana sejak dua menit yang lalu mendengarkan para _Sannin_ Legendaris beradu mulut.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil? Nona Haruno sudah datang." Degup jantung Sakura berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika suara lain yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya menginterupsi mereka,

Tsunade mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Orochimaru, mata karamelnya mendadak lebih lembut ketika melihat murid kebanggaannya sudah tiba,

"Ah, aku senang sekali kau mau menerima misimu, nak." Tsunade berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan menepuk pundak gadis _pinky_ yang terlihat sekali kalau dia masih sangat kebingungan. Delikan mata Tsunade seolah memberikan perintah pada Orochimaru untuk mengikutinya ke luar, ke tempat yang lebih privasi.

Mereka memasuki ruang diskusi yang hanya diisi oleh Tsunade, Orochimaru, Sakura, serta seseorang yang barusan berhasil menaikan detak jantung Sakura berdetak dua kali lipat—Kabuto.

"Jadi? Kau menerima misimu ini, nak?" tanya Tsunade basa-basi. Sakura memutar bola matanya seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "seperti aku bisa menolaknya saja, _Shishou._ Ini perintah mutlak 'kan? Sampai-sampai surat perintahnya saja ditanda-tangani oleh semua tetua, dirimu, Orochimaru- _sama_ , serta Hokage sendiri!" Tsunade tertawa mendengar penuturan murid kesayangannya ini. Suara deheman Orochimaru yang serak itu berhasil membuat suasana kembali diam,

"seperti janjiku, Tsuna, aku akan membiarkan perawatan Itachi di rumah sakit ini asalkan nona Haruno yang bertanggungjawab. Dia ninja medis yang mampu mengalahkan kebolehanmu, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Orochimaru diikuti oleh Kabuto berjalan pergi meninggalkan guru-murid itu berdua. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Kabuto memberikan tepukan semangat pada pundak _kunoichi_ kebanggaan Konoha ini.

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa memulai misinya, _shishou_?" tanya Sakura. Tsunade mendelik tajam, sebelum menjawab, Sakura kembali berbicara,

"Ma-maksudku, bukan sore ini 'kan?"

"Tentu saja sore ini, Sakura! Pantau terus perkembangan Itachi dan berikan laporannya padaku sebelum si ular mendapatkannya, mengerti?" perintah Tsunade. Sakura mengangguk takut,

" _H-ha'i Shisou._ "

Dan sejak detik ini kehidupan seorang Haruno Sakura akan berubah 180 derajat. Sekiranya itulah yang ada di dalam benak gadis merah muda ini. Mendesah pelan, Sakura memasuki ruangan yang bisa disebut VVIP itu dengan lesu. Dia mengeluarkan aliran cakra hijaunya dan meletakannya di kening sang Uchiha Sulung. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sakura mencatat beberapa laporan yang sekiranya perlu. Memandang sebentar sosok tampan di depannya, Sakura kembali teringat pada pujaan hatinya,

"Sasuke- _kun."_ Ucapnya pelan. Mereka sangat mirip, yang membedakan hanya garis di wajah serta warna rambutnya. "Hei Itachi- _san_ , bagaimana bila Sasuke- _kun_ tahu kau kembali hidup? Apa dia akan berhenti berkeliaran di luar desa dengan alasan menebus dosa-dosanya itu?" tanya Sakura pelan. Bibirnya tertarik membuat lengkung senyuman yang miris, dia bertanya pada seseorang yang bahkan belum sadarkan diri.

"Kurasa hari ini cukup, Itachi- _san_. Aku harus kembali ke rumah atau ibuku akan marah-marah lagi." Sakura tertawa mengingat bagaimana sang ibunda tercinta menganggapnya tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan rumah dan kedua orangtuanya karena sangking sibuknya di rumah sakit. Sakura beranjak pergi dan mematikan lampu ruangan rawat Itachi.

.

.

Shikamaru mendengus kesal menatap email yang baru saja memasuki komputernya. Dia sungguh merasa sangat lelah hari ini dan baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di kamar tercintanya, niatnya hari ini itu dia ingin berendam air panas lalu tidur, tapi sepertinya Hokage yang menurutnya merepotkan itu memang benar-benar merepotkan. Bagaimana mungkin dengan seenak jidatnya yang selalu ditutupi oleh poni peraknya itu, dia tiba-tiba mengirimkan email yang hanya berisi,

From : Hokage- _sama_

 **Kumpul di ruangan** _ **meeting**_ **sekarang juga.**

 **P.S : PENTING!**

Shikamaru mengusap wajahnya pelan. "Tsk!" dan dia dengan cepat keluar lewat jendela kamarnya menuju tempat yang diperintahkan sang Hokage.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, pemuda pirang ini dengan teliti membaca setiap lembaran-lembaran kertas tentang ilmu politik yang dipelajarinya. Dia benar-benar menyukai dengan pelajaran ini bahkan mangkuk ramen instan miliknya belum sempat disentuh sama sekali. Mata birunya teralih ketika ponselnya berdering pertanda ada telepon masuk. Tanpa melihat siapa peneleponnya, dia mengangkat dengan cepat,

" _Nan-ttebayo?_ " jawabnya. Dahinya berkerut ketika telepon tiba-tiba dimatikan. Sama seperti Shikamaru, Naruto dengan kesal melempar ponselnya keatas kasur dan melesat pergi melalui jendela kamarnya. Otaknya yang memang pas-pasan untuk mata pelajaran itu berpikir keras selama perjalanan, _apa ini mengenai penemuan baru Orochimaru itu?_ Batinnya. Setelah hampir satu bulan sejak penemuan Orochimaru yang diketahui olehnya, Naruto benar-benar tidak pernah lagi mendengar informasi apapun dari perkembangan observasi itu jadi saat ini dia benar-benar sangat penasaran terutama menyangkut tentang kedua orangtuanya.

"Shikamaru!" sapa Naruto yang melihat Shikamaru berjalan lebih dulu darinya, menghentikan langkahnya, Shikamaru berbalik dan mengangguk pertanda dia menyapa balik rekannya itu. "Kau juga dipanggil, eh?" ucap Shikamaru acuh tidak acuh,

"Ya, sepertinya ini mengenai penemuan itu, Shikamaru." Ungkap Naruto,

"Penemuan apa?" Suara dingin dan familiar itu menyeruak memasuki gendang telinga mereka berdua, keduanya berbalik dan melihat sosok yang telah lama tidak dilihatnya berjalan kearah mereka. Tatapannya tetap datar seperti terakhir kali mereka melihatnya,

" _Teme!_ Kau kembali?" Naruto tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapinya ketika sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu membalas dengan senyuman yang sangat tipis. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kantor Hokage, tepatnya menuju ruang diskusi di kantor tersebut.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang benar-benar berwajah datar, dalam benaknya berkecamuk apakah Sasuke sudah tahu tentang eksperimen yang dilakukan oleh Orochimaru? Memang, penemuan Orochimaru ini masih sangat rahasia dan hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang diizinkan untuk tahu. Tapi, Sasuke adalah anggota keluarganya—Itachi— sekaligus pahlawan perang Shinobi tiga tahun yang lalu. Naruto menghela napas pelan, _saat ini, bukan kehendakku untuk memberitahumu, Sasuke._ ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Mereka memasuki ruang diskusi yang ternyata hanya ada Kakashi seorang dan mata-mata Anbu yang sudah sangat mereka kenal, Sai, duduk dengan manis di deretan kursi yang melingkari meja bundar di ruangan tersebut. Mereka berlima akhirnya melakukan diskusi yang cukup panjang,

"Itu tidak mungkin, _sensei_! Aku sangat tahu jika Gaara tidak mungkin ada niatan untuk mengkhianati Konoha atau desa-desa lainnya!" Naruto, lagi-lagi menggunakan emosinya dalam mengungkapkan segala jenis permasalahan, tidak salah sih, dia adalah sahabat dekat dari sang Kazekage muda Sunagakure. Kakashi memahaminya dengan sangat baik, dia berdehem,

"Ini hanya perkiraan saja, Naruto! Aku juga berharap tidak sampai terjadi pengkhianatan diantara para desa Shinobi." Jelas Kakashi,

"Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang suatu rencana pengkhianatan, Hokage- _sama,_ bisa saja mereka memang baru menemukan bahwa ada kandungan minyak bumi yang sangat berlimpah di wilayahnya itu dan belum sempat memberitahu kita." Tungkas Shikamaru mencoba berpikir bijak, Naruto menyetujuinya dengan anggukan yang sangat mantap.

"Logika kalian sungguh tidak berjalan dengan sangat baik. Mereka telah menemukannya kurang lebih hampir satu tahun yang lalu, dan aku sudah menyelidikinya hampir enam bulan ini. Mereka memang tidak berniat untuk memberitahu siapapun, bahkan kini pembangunan besar-besaran telah dilakukan oleh mereka! Apa kalian tidak penasaran dari mana mereka mempunyai _budget_ sebesar itu untuk melakukan perombakan dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu tahun?" Mereka semua terdiam mendengar penuturan panjang lebar dari Sasuke yang biasanya tidak pernah peduli dengan urusan desa orang,

Kakashi bahkan tidak tahu kalau Sunagakure, desa pasir yang sangat panas dan gersang yang tidak berpotensi dalam tanaman apapun selain kaktus serta hanya cocok sebagai negeri untuk berternak itu kini sedang melakukan proyek pembangunan yang besar. Untuk hal tersebut dibutuhkan omset yang sangat tinggi seperti halnya Konohagakure sebagai Negara HI yang mempunyai utang negara cukup tinggi karena pembangunan dan perbaikan desa akibat perang. Namun, yang mengherankan justru para diplomat atau sebut saja duta Konoha yang ada di Suna sama sekali tidak memberikan informasi mengenai hal tersebut pada Desa, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Apakah ada permainan politik di sini?

Perdebatan cukup _alot_ hingga tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12.30 malam hari. Diskusi ditutup dan Kakashi meminta diantara mereka untuk tidak ada yang lebih dulu membocorkan masalah tersebut pada siapapun sebelum informasinya benar-benar bisa dipertanggungjawabkan secara hukum. Bila memang ada yang disembunyikan oleh Sunagakure, maka akan terjadi perang dingin diantara kedua negara besar tersebut.

.

.

.

Hari menunjukan pukul 07.00 pagi hari, Sakura sudah datang di rumah sakit dengan membawa beberapa laporan dari juniornya mengenai keadaan pasien-pasien yang baru pulang dari misi. Memijat pelipisnya pelan, Sakura memasuki ruangan itu, ruangan dengan nomor kamar **226** yang dilengkapi dengan fasilitas canggih serta lengkap bahkan ruangannya pun kedap suara. Dengan langkah berat, Sakura membawa tubuh rampingnya untuk memasuki ruangan yang masih gelap itu karena belum ada yang menyalakan lampu ataupun membuka tirai jendelanya.

Jubah putih dokternya mengayun seirama dengan langkah kakinya. Dia menutup pintu ruangan dengan sangat pelan, menghela napas sejenak, akhirnya dia berhasil memasuki ruangan yang sebenarnya sangat enggan dia masuki ini, entah karena hal apa. Emeraldnya terbelalak ketika melihat begitu banyak burung gagak yang entah datang dari mana telah memasuki ruang inap Itachi,

Suaranya mendadak hilang ketika dia berniat untuk berteriak, suasana mendadak hening dan burung-burung gagak itu pun mendadak hilang, masih berdiri dengan lutut yang bergetar, Sakura dengan berani menatap sosok di atas ranjang yang telah duduk dengan mata terpejam erat,

"Jangan pernah melaporkan keadaanku pada siapapun, anggap aku tidak pernah sadar, _kunoichi_." Bulir-bulir keringat dingin membasahi tubuh Sakura, bibirnya kelu untuk sekedar berucap atau menanggapi apapun itu. Kini, Sakura bahkan telah jatuh terduduk di atas lantai marmer kamar inap yang dingin ini tanpa bisa mengalihkan mata emeraldnya dari sosok di atas ranjang yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam mata merahnya.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung.**

A/N : Bertemu lagi dengan saya! Hallo selamat malam Sabtu, senang sekali baru satu chapter sudah ada yang mem- _favorit_ e cukup banyak! Hehe,

Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah memberikan _review_ , _favorit_ e ataupun _follow_ fanfic ini. Saya anggap itu sebagai apresiasi kalian terhadap keberlangsungan fanfic ini sekaligus penyemangat saya untuk lebih cepat dalam meng- _update_ ini cerita.

Saya hanya meminta untuk tidak langsung kabur setelah membaca cerita saya, setidaknya tinggalkanlah jejaknya di kolom komentar, ya. Saya sudah lumayan lama vakum di fanfic Naruto jadi sedikit gugup gitu untuk memulai kembali menulis cerita haha xD

Oh iya, saya usahakan minggu depan untuk tidak telat _update,_ soalnya minggu depan itu minggu yang sangat menyeramkan bagi saya.

Bayangkan,

Senin : Presentasi Manusia dan Sains

Selasa : Agama, Ilmu Negara

Rabu : Sosiohumaniora tentang Sosiologi

Kamis : Pengantar Ilmu Hitam—Hukum maksudnya—

Semuanya PRESENTASI! Doakan aku ya semoga lancar hiks.. Jadi, kalau memang telat pun tolong dimaklumi, ya hihi..

.

.

Oh iya, terima kasih banyak untuk :

Hanazono yuri : Mungkin ada, mungkin enggak. Haha, pantengin aja ceritanya, ntar kamu ambil kesimpulan sendiri kira-kira ada unsur romasa antara mereka bertiga atau tidak. _Thanks for your reviews!_

.gee : Anti mainstream? Benarkah? Haha, terima kasih geegee :D

RIKUDO MADARA 39 : Terima kasih untuk dukungannya Madara- _san_!

Dryad : Hey kenapa tidak login? Tapi, terima kasih sudah review :D

adora13 : Penasaran? Haha, pantengin terus ceritanya ya! Terima kasih sudah review :)

alisialinet : Terima kasih sudah review alisalinet- _san_!

Asuka Kazumi : Sasuke shock? Pastilah itu haha, tapi untuk kepastiannya jangan lewatin chapter-chapter selanjutnya yaa Asuka- _san_. Terima kasih sudah me- _review_!

Laila : Hey kenapa tidak login, Laila- _san_? Tapi, terima kasih sudah review :D

Kirara967 : Suka? Syukurlah, _arigatou ne_ :D semoga chapter 2 ini tidak mengecewakanmu ya!

.

.

Sekian dari saya, selamat malam dan sampai jumpa di _next chapter_ ~

Oh iya, NITIP DOA BUAT MINGDEP HUEEEEEEEE... T_T


	3. Chapter 3 : Dia bukan Itachi

"Ahahaha, aku hanya bercanda, _kunoichi._ "

Itachi, entah bagaimana caranya namun kini pria itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berada tepat di depan mata si gadis yang akan merawat dirinya hingga sehat, dia berhasil membuat Sakura menahan napasnya sangking terkejut dengan perpindahan tempat _pria sakit_ yang seharusnya masih terdampar di tempat tidurnya. Sakura mengantupkan mulutnya rapat dan tidak memberikan ekspresi keterkejutan lainnya. Wajahnya bak Uchiha Sasuke saat ini, datar.

"Sebaiknya anda kembali ke tempat tidurmu, tuan Uchiha. Kesehatan anda belum stabil." Gadis itu berucap pelan namun terselip ketegasan dalam setiap intonasi yang dikeluarkannya. Dengan susah payah _kunoichi_ muda kebanggan Konoha itu berdiri dengan lututnya yang masih tidak bisa berhenti bergetar. Senyuman lelaki di depannya benar-benar ganjil dan Sakura tidak menyukainya. _Lebih baik aku melihat senyuman sialan Sai saja._ Rutuknya dalam hati.

Bola mata merah yang entah bagaimana bisa hadir tanpa _tomoe_ yang biasanya dimiliki oleh seorang Uchiha mulai berubah warna menjadi hitam legam yang indah layaknya batu _onyx_. Itachi mendekatkan bibir tipis indahnya ke daun telinga Sakura, "mengapa nona? Apa kau takut padaku?" Sakura merasakan bulu kunduknya meremang tatkala lidah si Sulung Uchiha dengan tidak sopan menjilati pangkal telinga miliknya, perlahan wajah itu menjauh dan helaan napas penuh kelegaan meluncur dengan indah dari bibir Sakura. Itachi tersenyum mengejek,

Kedua tangan halus nan lembut Sakura menangkup wajah Itachi, _emerald_ bertemu dengan _onyx_ , perlahan pancaran cahaya hijau yang terasa menenangkan mulai menyelimuti wajah si pemuda. Masih dengan ekspresi keheranannya, Itachi menyahut namun tidak menolak sama sekali, ia justru menikmatinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Desis Itachi pelan dengan suara _baritone_ tajam mengisi setiap intonasi yang dikeluarkannya.

 **BRUK**

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya hingga pantatnya kembali mencium lantai marmer ruang rawat inap Itachi, mata indah itu membelalak dan tangannya sudah tidak lagi mengeluarkan pendar cahaya hijau medisnya. Dengan suara bergetar dia berucap, "Ka-kau .." tetapi tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seolah tertahan untuk keluar di dalam kerongkongannya.

Seolah menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, Itachi hanya menyeringai dan bangkit berdiri untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya, "terkejut, eh? Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari makhluk laknat berjenis manusia yang kini telah berada di alam barzah itu?" Itachi, atau mungkin bisa dibilang sosok yang terlihat seperti Itachi itu mengambil apel merah dari keranjang di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Dia memakannya, namun 'tidak benar-benar memakannya' dia mengembalikan apel dalam keadaan utuh itu keatas keranjang.

"Sudahlah _pinky_ , ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan, ya? Siapa namamu?" Sakura tidak merespon sama sekali, bibirnya terkunci rapat, ekspresi wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Itachi menyukai keadaan yang menimpa gadis di depannya ini, sangat menyukainya, penuh amarah dan dendam yang tidak diketahui apa penyebabnya. Dengan kurang ajar, dia menggenggam tangan si gadis dan mengecupnya singkat, "Ah, Sakura, ya? Nama yang cantik seperti—"

"—Siapa kau?" Menarik tangannya, Sakura beringsut mundur untuk mendekatkan diri pada daun pintu di belakangnya namun, lagi-lagi Itachi hanya menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya, "kenapa bertanya kembali, nona? Bukankah semalam kau memanggilku, Itachi- _san_ dan barusan kau memanggilku _tuan Uchiha_ , dapat disimpulkan bahwa namaku adalah Itachi Uchiha, hm.. tidak buruk lah,"

Sampai! Punggungnya telah sampai di depan daun pintu, tanpa dapat ditahan bibirnya mengukir senyum kebahagiaan untuk kabur dari _makhluk berbahaya_ yang tidak dikenalidi depannya. Sakura berdiri dengan susah payah, hendak menarik kenop pintu tiba-tiba saja Itachi sudah kembali berada di depannya, tanpa segan-segan dia menarik rahang mulus Sakura hingga mendongak kearahnya, _emerald_ kembali bertemu dengan _onyx_ ,

"A-apa maumu?" Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya, dia tidaklah bodoh, Sakura tahu lelaki di depannya ini bukanlah tandingannya, dia sangat kuat bahkan cakra-pun tidak dapat terdeteksi sama sekali olehnya. Tenaganya yang telah terkumpul dari sejak tadi perlahan menghilang begitu saja bagai ditiup angin tak kasat mata,

"kau berani bermain denganku, nona manis. Kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri." Masih dengan senyuman raham terpatri di wajah tampannya, Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup singkat bibir merah mudah yang sejak tadi telah berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. "Kau memiliki bibir yang manis."

Cukup sudah! Sakura muak, dia marah, benci dan merasa direndahkan derajatnya! Bahkan dia tidak pernah mengecup bibir pujaan hatinya tapi apa-apaan Itachi itu? dengan seenaknya merebut ciuman paksa secara tiba-tiba darinya. Dorongan kuat berhasil membuat tubuh Itachi menjauh beberapa senti, tetap dengan seringai menyebalkan dia sudah kembali berada di depan Sakura, mengunci gadis itu dengan kedua tangan kekar berada di samping kiri dan kanannya,

"Alloeric Lucifer, itu nama asliku, dan ini bukan wujud asliku." Bisiknya halus, dia kembali melumat bibir merah muda Sakura tanpa mendapatkan perlawanan apapun karena masih terjebak dalam keterkejutan yang dibuat oleh sang pemuda.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung..**_

 _ **a/n :**_ Maafkan aku untuk chapter 3 pendek sekali bahkan tidak mencapat 750 kata :( seminggu yang lalu sibuk sekali dengan presentasiku dan mulai dua minggu kedepan sibuk UAS :(

Doa'kan aku ya semoga UASnya lancar, untuk chapter berikutnya aku akan menambahkan lebih panjang lagi sebagai penebus utang dari chapter 3. Oh iya, genre-nya sedari awal memang seharusnya Fantasy, Romance/Hurt -.- Tapi karena di FFN nggak bisa nyantumin genre lebih dari 2 ya sudahlahh..

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview hingga chapter ke-2 kemarin. Review dari kalian sangat membantuk, menambah semangatku untuk tetap melanjutkannya cerita ini.

Kata terakir, **"Tinggalkan jejak bagi yang sudah membaca, terima kasih."**

 _Salam hangat,_

 _Merisshintia_

 _~Selamat menikmati~_


	4. Chapter 4 : Hati yang tak pernah berubah

**.**

 **.**

 ***)** _ **Happy Reading~**_

 **.**

Suasana kala itu tampak lenggang hanya terlihat beberapa para medis tengah berlalu-lalang di koridor luas rumah sakit, udara pagi sama sekali tidak disinari oleh matahari dengan ditambah tertiupnya angin kencang serta langit yang semakin menggelap sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa hari ini, siapapun yang berniat untuk menjemur pakaian tidak akan kering sama sekali. Dari ujung sana terlihat sosok perempuan dengan surai merah muda tengah berlari tanpa tentu arah, napasnya terengah-engah dan berujung pada berhentinya dia di sebuah bangku taman Konoha _Hospital_ , dengan berurainya air mata turun membasahi pipinya yang semakin pucat, mata indah _emerald_ -nya tak mampu lagi untuk menahan air mata yang semakin deras membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Sakura mengusap bibirnya kasar, mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu entah kenapa membuat dirinya benci pada pribadinya yang ternyata masih saja lemah. Dia mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya kasar, " _Kuso!_ " ucapnya pelan, meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya. Tepukan hangat di pundaknya menyadarkan Sakura bahwa dia tidaklah sendirian, sosok sahabat pirangnya telah duduk di sampingnya dengan cengiran lebar seperti biasanya—Naruto.

"Ada yang mau kau ceritakan padaku, Sakura- _chan_?" tanyanya, tidak ada unsur paksaan dari nada bicaranya, Naruto—dia saat itu sedang berjalan santai di koridor rumah sakit dan seketika mata _aquamarine_ -nya menatap sosok merah muda tengah duduk di taman sendirian dengan bahu yang bergetar. Kakinya tanpa diperintah melangkah begitu saja, senyuman hangat tidak hilang dari wajah tampan dengan tiga garis tipis sebagai tanda lahir itu, Sakura hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah sebagai respon positif,

"aku baik-baik saja, Naruto. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya pelan, Naruto menghela napasnya, dalam hati dia berucap, _ya kalau tidak mau bercerita dia tidak bisa memaksanya walaupun mereka sudah bersahabat sejak genin, terkadang perempuan sangat sulit untuk dipahaminya_. "Rencanaku sih mau menjenguk si _teme_ , Sakura- _chan_. Dia semalam pingsan di jalan, jadi Shikamaru yang kebetulan searah dengannya mengantar _teme_ ke sini, dia itu dasar _teme_ bukannya ber—"

"—Sasuke- _kun!"_ Sakura, saraf di otaknya tanpa diperintah memberikan sinyal pada kakinya yang kini dengan spontan telah berdiri tegak, Naruto mendongak untuk menatap si sahabat, terlihat penuh kekhawatiran memancar dari tatapan mata hijaunya, "Santai, Sakura- _chan_ , kita menjenguk si _teme_ bareng saja!" ajaknya semangat, pada akhirnya mereka melangkah bersama untuk menjenguk orang yang sangat penting bagi mereka berdua, sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara untuk Naruto dan sahabat yang sangat dicintainya untuk Sakura.

.

 _ **oOo**_

.

Sasuke bergerak gelisah di dalam tidurnya. Keringat dingin perlahan muncul dipelipisnya dan jendela kamar inap Sasuke entah kenapa sudah terbuka begitu saja menyebabkan tirainya bergerak tertiup oleh angin pagi yang begitu menusuk kulit. Derap langkah terburu-buru begitu terdengar dengan jelas oleh Sasuke dan itu menyebabkan dia terbangun dari tidur tidak nyamanya, mata berbeda warna itu terbelalak seketika,

"rumah sakit?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri,

Brak!

Pintu dibuka dengan sangat kasar, hal pertama yang Sasuke lihat adalah sosok perempuan temannya sejak masa-masa _genin_ dulu berdiri di depan ambang pintu dengan napas yang tidak beraturan. Mata mereka beradu pandang, Sasuke tersenyum tipis,

" _gomenne teme,_ aku sudah perintahkan Sakura- _chan_ untuk lebih tenang sedikit tapi—"

"—Sasuke- _kun_!" dengan cepat Sakura berlari menghambur kedalam pelukan bungsu Uchiha itu, perlahan senyum tipis Sasuke semakin mengembang, dia menjadi teringat dengan masa-masa genin, saat dirinya tengah dirawat di rumah sakit akibat pertarungan tidak seimbangnya dengan sosok sang kakak—Itachi. Naruto yang melihat adegan itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala,

"aku seperti nyamuk saja melihat kalian berdua." Ungkap Naruto bercanda. Dia berjalan mendekati ranjang Sasuke ketika Sakura sudah mulai melepaskan pelukannya, "hn, kalian tidak perlu cemas begitu. Aku pahlawan perang juga." Naruto terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sasuke,

"Sasuke- _kun_ kapan kau kembali ke Konoha? Kenapa tidak mengabariku?" _onyx_ -nya kembali menatap emerald yang kini kembali mengeluarkan air matanya. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, dia tidak paham kenapa Sakura begitu mudah menangis karenanya? Apa karena dia tidak sempat memberi kabar padanya, Sakura sampai menangis seperti ini?

"Hn, aku tidak sempat, Sakura." Singkat, jawaban singkat Sasuke cukup memberitahu gadis itu bahwa dia tidaklah penting untuk Sasuke, Sakura mengerti sekarang. Sebelumnya sudah banyak orang lain yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sering kembali ke desa, tapi dia sendiri tidak pernah mempercayai hal itu. Karena Sasuke tidak pernah memberikan kabar padanya perihal kepulangannya ke Konoha. Kini semua itu sudah terjawab, Sasuke memang sering pulang ke Konoha tapi _'tidak sempat memberikan kabar padanya'_ tidak sempat bisa juga diartikan dengan _'tidak mau'_ itulah sekiranya apa yang ada di dalam pikiran _kunoichi_ kebanggaan Konoha ini.

" _Aa_.. aku mengerti, kalau begitu.. aku kembali bekerja dulu. Lekas sembuh, Sasuke- _kun_." Wajah Sakura mendadak dingin, setelah mengucapkannya dia pergi dari dalam ruangan Sasuke tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun lagi. Kebingungan mulai muncul di setiap kepala orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan. Sasuke menatap kepergian Sakura dengan tatapan hampa, hatinya meringis, berdenyut tidak tahu kenapa tapi Sasuke tidak ingin Sakura pergi.

"Sakura- _chan_ itu _iryou-ninja_ kebanggaan Konona. Pasti sangat sibuk, Sasuke." Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai respon untuk sahabatnya itu. Dia kembali menatap pintu di mana Sakura baru saja beranjak pergi.

" _Teme,_ sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Tapi kau jangan langsung tersulut emosi, janji?" Keberanian itu telah terkumpul dengan sangat matang di dalam dadanya, dia telah bersumpah dari sejak semalam ketika dirinya mendengar bahwa Sasuke masuk rumah sakit, dia akan memberitahu kebenaran tentang desanya. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke terlalu _shock_ ketika mengetahui kebenarannya dari orang lain. Setidaknya apabila seorang sahabat sudah mengetahui kebenaran, terutama yang menyangkut dengan kerabat sahabatnya sendiri, bukankah seharusnya dia memberitahu terlebih dahulu?

Naruto tidak ingin Sasuke kembali menyimpan lagi dendam pada desa dengan menyembunyikan kebenaran tentang desa, "hn _dobe,_ katakan saja."

Menghela napas berat, Naruto mulai menceritakannya dari awal.

.

.

 **oOo**

.

.

Tap tap tap

Tsunade membuka pintu ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya dari luar jendela. Hujan deras di luar membuat siapa saja merasa lebih baik memilih untuk berdiam diri saja di dalam rumah dengan ditemani secangkir _hot chocolate_ dan _milk wafer_ sebagai camilannya. Jas putih ala dokter yang dikenakan oleh Tsunade berkibar tertiup oleh angin yang entah bagaimana jendela ruangan si pasien tidak ditutup.

Tsunade menahan geraman kemarahan yang ingin dia tumpahkan pada anak didiknya, bagaimana mungkin _kunoichi_ kebanggan Konoha itu sampai teledor membiarkan kaca jendela besar itu terbuka dengan lebar?

"anda siapa?" suara pelan nan lembut itu memasuki gendang telinga mantan Hokage Konoha. Mata cokelatnya terbelalak, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyadari bahwa kini sosok yang seharusnya masih terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidur sudah bisa mendudukan dirinya, terlebih dapat bersuara? Berdehem cukup keras, Tsunade berjalan menghampiri Itachi.

"Aku Tsunade Senju, pemilik _Konoha Hospital_ dan mantan Hokage Konoha. Kau tidak mengingatku?"

Gelengan kepala dari Itachi membuat Tsunade yakin seratus persen bahwa sosok Itachi sedang mengalami keadaan yang sesuai dengan perkiraan rekannya, Orochimaru.

"Apa kau seorang _iriyou-nin_?" tanya Itachi, Tsunade terdiam.

"Ya." Hanya itu jawaban yang mampu keluar dari bibir tipis wanita berusia 50 tahunan ini. Terlihat sosok pemuda tampan di depannya menghela napas bosan,

"kalau begitu kau akan merawatku?" hanya anggukan kepala sebagai respon dari Tsunade. Itachi masuk kedalam selimut, bak anak kecil, dia mengeluarkan kepalanya sedikit seraya berucap,

"aku ingin _kunoichi_ merah muda itu saja yang merawatku." Detik itu juga Itachi dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana senyuman lebar keluar dari bibir wanita pirang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Entah kenapa, tapi Itachi tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang-orang yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan rencana dia. "Jadi kau sudah sadar sejak Sakura merawatmu, hm?" tanya Tsunade telak. Dapat dipastikan bahwa saat nanti keluar dari ruangan ini, Sakura lah yang akan dia temui. _Kau berhutang penjelasan pada shisou-mu ini Sakura!_

.

.

 **oOo**

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian di ruang rawat inap Sasuke. Kepribadian Sakura menjadi berubah, dia lebih banyak mengurung dirinya sendiri, tidak banyak berbicara, dan lebih parahnya lagi tidak ingin membicarakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin perasaan cinta padanya menggoreskan luka di dalam hatinya terus-menerus, dia tidak ingin hidupnya hancur gara-gara sosok sorang pria.

Tapi tidak dapat dibohongi, dia benar-benar tidak bisa menghapus sosok Uchiha Sasuke di dalam kepalanya. Bayangan pemuda itu terus-menerus berseliweran di benaknya, kini dia yakin bahwa rasa cintanya pada ternyata Sasuke sangat besar. Tepukan lembut di pada pundaknya membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, "ada apa lagi, Ino?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya berkacak pinggang layaknya seorang ibu yang menemukan anaknya tengah berbohong. Jemari lentiknya menunjuk wajah sahabatnya, "bukan aku yang ada apa! Tapi kau, _pinky_!" Sakura menyingkirkan telunjuknya Ino yang mengarah tepat di depan wajahnya nyaris menyentuh hidungnya,

"aku baik-baik saja kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan." Datar, Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya hendak menjauh dari sahabatnya dan kembali meratapi kisah cintanya yang tidak berjalan mulus semulus kulit putih Yamanaka Ino. "Kau tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana, nona! Tsunade- _sama_ memanggilmu!" derap kaki Sakura berhenti, tanpa menoleh pada sahabatnya, Sakura berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ino dalam keadaan tanda tanya.

.

.

Tok tok..

Mendengar jawaban berupa seruan dari dalam pertanda dia diizinkan untuk masuk, Sakura membuka daun pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam. Matanya memanas, sosok yang sudah seminggu dihindarinya kini berdiri di depannya, tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Ma-maaf _shisou_ , aku tidak tahu kau sedang ada tamu—"

"—ikut denganku, Haruno Sakura!" dengan cepat Sasuke menyambar tangan kanan Sakura, membawanya pergi keluar dalam sekejap. Tsunade menghela napas pelan seraya bergumam, "dasar anak muda."

.

.

Suara gemercik air menjadi _backsound_ mereka berdua saat ini. Di tengah hutan yang sangat damai dengan aliran sungai yang begitu bening mengalir satu arah serta air terjun indah tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini berhasil membuat Sakura terpukau. Dia lupa dengan siapa dia datang kemari, dan untuk apa kedatangannya kemari. Tapi tangan besar nan hangat itu masih setia menggenggam tangannya seolah enggan untuk melepaskannya pergi.

 _Emerald_ Sakura menatap tangan mereka yang masih bertautan, "untuk apa?" tanya Sakura ambigu. Tapi perlahan Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah putih tampannya, hanya sekilas sehingga Sakura tidak dapat melihat bahwa baru saja dia berhasil membuat sosok dingin Uchiha Sasuke merona.

"Hn, maaf. Kudengar kau akan menjadi dokter pribadinya Itachi, kumohon, rawatlah dia." Sakit, tentu saja itu yang Sakura rasakan. Jadi, jauh-jauh sosok itu datang membawanya kemari hanya untuk menyampaikan kalimat ini? Sepertinya tidak perlu karena walau bagaimanapun dia pasti akan 'merawat' sosok Itachi yang diketahui mereka masih dalam keadaan tahap 'penyembuhan' dan belum stabil. Sakura tertawa hambar, "ada lagi yang mau kau sampaikan, Sasuke?"

Deg,

Sasuke terkejut, pasalnya ini untuk pertama kalinya Sakura memanggil dirinya tanpa menggunakan embel-embel ' _kun'_. Rahangnya mengeras, "tidak!" ucapnya kesal. Dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura dalam keadaan sakit hati. Sakura meratapi kepergian Sasuke, hatinya menjerit pilu. Pada akhirnya hubungan mereka tidak akan lebih dari seorang teman, penantiannya selama ini sunggun tidak ada gunanya.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat ini. Hatinya mendadak hampa, bila tidak ingat akan tujuan dia berikutnya, Sasuke tidak tahu untuk apalagi dia hidup sedangkan sosok perempuan yang ada di dalam hatinya mulai bersikap seolah tidak mempedulikannya. " _Kuso!_ "

.

.

 **oOo**

.

.

Langit cerah Konoha mulai berubah menjadi mendung, gemuruh guntur mulai menjadi penghias langit di siang hari menjelang sore hari itu. Tetes demi tetes air hujan turun membasahi bumi Konoha. Orang-orang mulai berbondong-bondong menuju tempat aman untuk berteduh karena hujan semakin deras.

Layar lebar di tengah kota Konoha menerbitkan pemberitahuan bahwa cuaca hari ini berubah secara tiba-tiba, tidak ada penyebabnya tapi dapat dipastikan bahwa hujan akan berlangsung cukup lama. Penduduk mulai gelisah, angin yang menyertai hujan berhembus dengan begitu kencang. Keadaan tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang ada di dalam rumah sakit konoha, para perawat mulai berlarian untuk menutup jendela-jendela pasien yang masih terbuka. Hujan dadakan ini berhasil membuat ribut seluruh penjuru rumah sakit.

Pesan singkat yang masuk ke dalam ponsel gadis bersurai merah muda itu menghentikan langkahnya di koridor, tidak memperdulikan angin lembut yang berhembus begitu kencang menerpa wajahnya, menusuk setiap pori-pori di dalam kulit putihnya. Rambut merah muda serta jubah selutut miliknya berkibar mengikuti kemana arah angin berhembus.

 **Temukan Itachi, dia menghilang dari laboratorium.**

Sakura berdecak kesal menatap layar ponselnya. Memasukannya ke dalam saku jas dokternya, dia mengikat tinggi rambut merah mudanya seraya berlari menerlusuri koridor,

"dia lagi!" batin Sakura kesal. Bisakah sosok itu berhenti membuatnya kesal?

.

.

Kamar VVIP yang ditinggali oleh sosok Uchiha Itachi itu berada di lantai paling atas rumah sakit konoha. Pengunjung rumah sakit, perawat, ataupun dokter jarang mendatangi lantai atas itu kecuali untuk melakukan rapat. Itupun hanya berlangsung selama sebulan dua kali saja.

Jendela besar ruang inap Itachi terbuka lebar, burung-burung gagak yang datang entah dari mana lagi-lagi memenuhi jendela besar itu. Perlahan burung-burung itu berubah menjadi sesosok lelaki bertubuh tegap tanpa mengenakan baju atasan sehingga berhasil memamerkan tubuh atletisnya ditambah dengan sayap lebar hitam legam indah yang membingkai di belakang tubuhnya. Lelaki itu menundukkan tubuhnya dengan tangan kanan bertumpu pada lutut dan tangan kiri yang dia tempatkan di belakang tubuhnya sebagai suatu tanda penghormatan,

"hamba datang untuk memenuhi pangilanmu, _your majesty_." Ungkap si lelaki tanpa baju atasan itu sopan, perlahan sayap indahnya menghilang digantikan dengan pakaian mewah ala bangsawan yang kini melekat di tubuhnya, tidak ada lagi pemandangan tubuh atletis yang memamerkan dada bidangnya.

"Berdiri." Halus, bibir itu berucap dengan sangat pelan sepelan angin yang kini menerbangkan rambut panjang yang dia ikat kebelakang. Mematuhi perintah sang tuan, lelaki itu berdiri dengan gagahnya,

"aku memiliki perintah untukmu, Junet. Selidiki keadaan di negeri pasir, pastikan tidak ada satupun informasi yang kau lewatkan dan berikan kabar padaku secepatnya." Titahnya mutlak, absolut serta tanpa adanya basa-basi. Lelaki yang dipanggil Junet itu perlahan berubah kembali menjadi burung-burung gagak dan pergi menghilang.

Itachi—sosok yang menjadi Itachi— menatap kepergian bawahan kepercayaannya dengan tatapan mata kelam tajamnya, entah apa yang tengah berada di dalam pikirannya.

"ITACHI- _SAN_!"

BRAK

"Kau! Bisakah kau berhenti mengganggu kehidupanku? Kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut dengan mendapatkan kabar dari _shisou_ bahwa kau menghilang!" mengernyitkan alis, Itachi menatap datar sosok gadis merah muda yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk, terlihat jelas bahwa _emerald_ itu memancarkan tatapan khawatir padanya,

"hn."

Hanya gumaman tidak jelas sebagai respon yang diberikan oleh Itachi, "dengar Uchiha- _san!_ Siapapun dirimu, aku tidak peduli! Kau—mau kau pangeran iblis sekalipun aku tidak peduli! Saat ini kau berada di bawah tanggung jawabku jadi jangan pernah kau menghilang begitu saja tanpa sepengetahuanku!" setelah mengucapkan segala hal yang ada dipikirannya, Sakura meraup udara sebanyak mungkin. Dia tidak percaya bahwa setelah apa yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu, kini dia benar-benar kembali berhadapan dengannya.

Derap langkah kaki ringan berjalan menghampirinya, perlahan bulu kunduk Sakura kembali meremang,

"Aloeric Lucifer. Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa itu namaku? Kenapa walau hanya kita berdua kau tetap memanggilku dengan nama si manusia lemah? Kau bahkan berbicara dalam sekali tarikan napas."

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Area Author :**

Hallo, hehe ~ Apa kabarnya? Maafkan diriku yang baru sempat meng- _update_ ini fanfic hari ini *cry* seminggu yang lalu author masih dalam tahap UAS tepatnya Selasa kemarin baru selesai matkul Pengantar Ilmu Hitam—Hukum— maksudnya wkwk..

Entah apa lagi yang harus saya ungkapkan, besar rasa terima kasih saya untuk yang masih bersedia mengikuti serta memberikan _review_ untuk kelanjutan cerita ini.

Mendapatkan ide untuk jalannya sebuah cerita tidaklah mudah, tetapi hanya sekedar memberikan _review_ tidak perlu sampai memutar otak 'kan? Hehe *author baper*

Yosh, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk para _reviewer_ , _reader_ , dan _sider_ ( _silent reader)_ Semoga chapter 4 ini tidak mengecewakan kalian * _smile_ *

Oh iya, aku terkadang mem _publish_ cuplikan-cuplikan chapter berikutnya di Instagram. Bagi yang mau ayo kita saling mem- _follow_.. IG-ku : merisshintia01 komen _follback_ atau _direct message_ aja langsung follback kok hehehe *edisi promosi*

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk :**

Unnihikari, RIKUDO MADARA 39, Sakura Uchiharuno, hanazono yuri, harulisnachan, guest, Dwisuke, imanuel98, Hadinamikaze

Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan kata hhehe..

 _See you next time..._

Salam hangat,

Meris Shintia


	5. Chapter 5 : LOSS

[[Perhatian, mohon maaf untuk update yang teramat sangat lamban, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Dan, tolong dimaklum untuk beberapa typo yang masih berserakan, serta mungkin ceritanya agak membingungkan sehingga pada akhirnya membuat pembaca bosan, terima kasih untuk yang masih setia membaca kelanjutan ceritanya. Selamat membaca!]]

.

 **[][][][][]**

.

Uchiha Sasuke termenung di dalam apartment khusus yang disediakan oleh sang _Rokkudaime Hokage_. Mata hitam setajam elang miliknya memandangi indahnya langit malam dengan dipenuhi oleh taburan dari berbagai benda langit yang salah satunya dinamakan dengan bintang, namun tatapannya terpokus pada satu benda langit yang hanya dapat bersinar saat malam hari dengan cahayanya yang paling besar menyinari gelapnya malam—bulan.

"Portal itu, apa maksudnya?" Gumamnya termenung. Ingatannya kembali pada seminggu yang lalu, saat sahabatnya menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi di desanya, desa yang saat ini tengah mati-matian dilindunginya dari jauh, dari berbagai ancaman musuh yang siap menyerang. Kenyataan pahit menimpa dirinya, dia tidak tahu mengapa takdir yang Tuhan berikan padanya begitu terasa tidak adil?

Kebangkitan seorang Uchiha Itachi sangat mengejutkan dirinya, bukannya dia tidak senang. Dia justru sangat senang bisa kembali bertemu dan membangun kehidupan yang baru dengan sang kakak satu-satunya itu apabila kejadian di hutan sebulan yang lalu, tepatnya satu minggu sebelum kembalinya dia ke Konoha tidak pernah terjadi. Kejadian yang menurutnya sangat mustahil ada di dunia ini, tapi bukannya tidak ada yang tidak mungkin? Dan, lebih parahnya lagi, dari hari ke hari ada suatu titik gelap yang dia rasakan di dalam jiwanya dan itu semakin menekan kesadarannya. Kalau seperti ini, apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya? Sasuke kembali merasakan nyeri di kepalanya.

"Cih! Sebenarnya apa maunya Orochimaru, sialan!" tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwasannya saat ini dia tidak tahu harus menyalahkan semua ini pada siapa, hanya ada satu nama yang terlintas di dalam benaknya dan itu adalah mantan gurunya—Orochimaru. Kalau saja Orochimaru tidak kembali melakukan suatu penelitian yang aneh, yang di luar akal pemikiran manusia, mungkin kejadian waktu itu tidak akan terlalu menekan dirinya seperti saat ini.

"Tsk," dengusnya.

 **[Flash back]**

 _Derasnya hujan tidak menjadi penghalang untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke terus berlari menembus hutan yang entah mengapa terasa tidak ada ujungnya. Dia yakin, bahwa dirinya tidaklah terkena genjutsu,_ _ **sialan! Uchiha adalah pengguna genjutsu yang paling hebat diantara semua klan yang ada di dunia ini!**_ _Sekiranya seperti itulah yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Tapi, jika memang dia tidak terkena genjutsu, mengapa dia merasa kalau larinya itu tidak ada gunanya sama sekali? Memang begitulah keadaannya, dia merasa seperti lari di tempat._

 _Tangannya yang hanya memiliki satu itu mengayunkan kusanagi yang dilapisi elemen petir miliknya pada pohon besar hingga tidak mencapai satu detik si pohon tidak berdosa seketika tumbang. Air hujan berhasil menyamarkan peluh yang menetes di wajah tampannya. Memerosotkan diri hingga terduduk di tanah yang basah, Sasuke menyimpan kusanagi kesayangan miliknya di samping tubuhnya. Sharingannya aktif dengan mode Mangekyou Sharingan, tidak luput rinnegan yang selalu tersembunyi di balik poni panjangnya ikut membantu meneliti keadaan sekitar. Rencananya untuk memastikan apakah dia memang tengah terkena genjutsu atau tidak, karena manakala dia melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya untuk keluar dari hutan ini, dan justru malah kembali ke tempat di mana dia menebang pohon, berarti tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dirinya memang tengah terkena perangkap genjutsu yang paling kuat yang pernah ada._

" _arghhh!" seketika sesuatu terasa memasuki dirinya, ini seperti sesuatu itu tengah mengoyak seluruh sel-sel dalam tubuhnya. Peluh semakin banjir membasahi wajahnya bercampur dengan air hujan yang semakin desar mengguyur bumi._

" _setidaknya jiwaku berada di dalam manusia, bukan tumbuhan atau hewan."_

 _ **DEG!**_ _Kedua bola mata berlainan warna Sasuke terbelalak, dia menatap sosok bayangan makhluk dengan sayap berwarna merah darah yang sangat besar namun mengerikan sekaligus indah secara bersamaan. berdiri di depannya, menatapnya tajam. Meskipun sempat terpana dengan sayap dari sosok di depannya, tangan kanan Sasuke dengan cepat meraih kusanagi miliknya dan mengaktifkan mode Susano'o, lelaki bersayap di depannya sama sekali tidak berekspresi melihat Sasuke yang sudah siap siaga._

 _Mengepakkan sayap raksasa yang panjangnya mungkin kurang lebih mencapai tiga meter dengan lebar satu setengah meter mengakibatkan pepohonan di hutan bagaikan terkena badai angin, Susano'o milik Sasuke-pun bergeser beberapa meter. "sial, makhluk apa itu?" batinnya,_

" _selama sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan tahun aku tersegel di dalam pohon yang kau hancurkan. Dengan portal yang sangat kuat milik Lady dari keturunan Obrenowitsch, tidak ada satupun orang yang akan menyadari bahwa aku tersegel di dalam pohon terkutuk ini. Tapi kau, fure blood dari klan Lunjewitza mematahkan kutukannya dengan samurai berelemen petir milikmu." Sasuke menatap kusanagi kesayangannya, sharingannya kembali menatap sosok di depannya, alisnya mengernyit tidak mengerti. "keturunan murni Lunje? Lunje nani? Cih, omong kosong apa lagi ini." Batinnya, Sasuke menggertakkan giginya,_

" _Berisik kau—"_

"— _matamu benar-benar sempurna, Uchiha Sasuke. Tuhan memang mempunyai rencana yang indah," tidak ingin mendengarkan lebih jauh omong kosong yang sama sekali tidak dapat diterima oleh akal sehatnya, Susano'o miliknya segera melepaskan panah miliknya secepat kilat tidak lupa dengan api hitam amaterasu yang membantu memperkuatnya._

 _Kedua bola mata Sasuke membulat sempurna, panah dengan api hitam miliknya hilang seketika tepat sepuluh meter sebelum mengenai wajah dingin yang hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi._

" _percayalah, Tuhan itu benar-benar adil, Sasuke. Aku di sini bukan untuk menyerangmu."_

" _apa maumu?" desak Sasuke,_

" _waktuku tidak banyak, aku terlepas dari segel yang dibuat oleh Catharina dan.. van Lutjifere tetapi, tidak akan lama jiwaku akan kembali tersegel di dalam tubuh orang yang melepaskan segelku, dan itu adalah kau!" Susano'o miliknya mulai memudar, sharingan miliknya berubah, kembali menjadi batu onik indah yang hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Sasuke tahu bahwa mahkluk itu bukanlah manusia seperti dirinya, tapi—_

" _aku tahu kau meragukanku. Tak apa, itu dapat dimaklumi. Aku adalah Etrama Baldemar Oswald Reegar, raja dari semua raja di alam semesta yang diutus langsung oleh Tuhan dengan bantuan petunjuk dari malaikat dalam menangani kekacauan dari kaum Iblis, Penyihir, Fairy, Vampir , Werewolf, Mermaid dan makhluk yang paling lemah yang pernah ada, Manusia."_

" _Ra-raja? Hahahaha, apa kau baru saja membual?" Seharusnya saat ini Sasuke benar-benar tertawa, bukan tertawa karena dipaksakan. Sekarang keturunan terakhir dari Uchiha ini benar-benar yakin bahwa ada pengguna genjutsu yang lebih hebat dari klannya. Dia yakin bahwa saat ini tengah berada di dalam genjutsu!_

 _Reegar terdiam, "waktuku habis," ucapnya, hingga seketika dan sangat cepat cahaya putih menyelimuti Sasuke. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, matanya menangkap sosok Otsutsuki Kaguya tengah mengulurkan tangan padanya, dan bisikan lain dalam dirinya memasuki telinganya,_

" _dia Catharina Schirajew, keturunan manusia paling kuat yang menyegelku. Dan kau adalah keturunan murni Lunjewitza, dengan darah manusia yang lebih mendominasi. Berhati-hatilah, perang antar kaum akan segera dimulai apabila kau tidak segera bertindak, karena mulai saat ini kau adalah pemimpin dari pemimpin seluruh kaum, Uchiha Sasuke."_

 **[Flash back off]**

Tok tok tok!

"TEME!" Sasuke memijat pelipisnya yang terasa semakin berdenyut nyeri. Dua langkah lagi dan dia berhasil membuka panel pintu apartmentnya. Sosok Uzumaki Naruto, si Pahlawan desa calon Hokage berikutnya tengah tersenyum lebar dengan memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya. "Taraaa! Aku membawa ramen, teme! Kedai paman Teuchi mengadakan _buy one get one_ , bukannya aku baik—"

BRUK! Tubuh Sasuke ambruk, napasnya terasa berat. Gumpalan hitam mulai menutupi penglihatannya hingga ia ambruk tak sadarkan diri,

"—temeee!" tidak mempedulikan lagi mangkuk ramennya, Naruto dengan cepat membopong tubuh Sasuke menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha, dia berharap bisa bertemu dengan Sakura secepat mungkin dan menolong sahabatnya ini.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Naruto berteriak-teriak di _lobby_ rumah Sakit meneriaki nama "SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! Aku tidak butuh yang lain, aku butuh SAKURA-CHAN SAAT INI—" dan dari ujung lorong, perempuan dengan surai merah muda itu berlari dengan cepat saat mendengar sahabat pirangnya meneriaki namanya seperti orang yang tiba-tiba menjadi idiot.

"Naruto _baka_! Ini rumah sakit—"

Marahnya namun bibirnya kelu, dia—Sakura tidak dapat melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. Hinata yang kebetulan tengah membantu sebagai perawat di sana, segera membawa Sasuke ke dalam ruangan gawat darurat. Sakura segera meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas dada Sasuke,

"Sa-Sakura- _san_.. cakra Sasuke- _kun_.." Hinata menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya, matanya mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"TIDAK! Sasuke- _kun_ , kau harus bertahan, _kami-sama_ apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke- _kun_!"

 **[][][][][]**

" _Kuso kuso kusooo_!" berulang kali Uzumaki Naruto mengumpat dengan memukul-mukul meja di ruang rapat khusus shinobi yang dipimpin langsung oleh Rokkudaime Hokage, Kakashi Hatake. Kenyataan yang baru saja terjadi pada rekan satu timnya dulu benar-benar bagaikan pukulan telak untuk mereka. Air mata dari satu-satunya perempuan di tim tujuh itu tidak kunjung berhenti, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya karena Yamanaka Ino juga merasakan hal yang sama, dia hanya bisa mengelus-elus pundak sahabat pinkynya.

"Kuncinya hanya ada pada Sasuke, _Hokage-sama_." Kakashi mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang diusulkan oleh Shikamaru. Kehilangan seluruh cakra dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan munculnya kembali cakra dari tubuhnya memang menjadi persoalan yang baru, dan ini benar-benar akan menjadi akhir bagi seorang shinobi meskipun dia berasal dari klan besar seperti Uchiha, tanpa adanya cakra, dia bukan siapa-siapa selain manusia biasa. Ingatan Kakashi menerawang jauh, mengingat dirinya akan sahabatnya Obito. Kakashi tidak tahu, kenapa nasib Uchiha selalu berakhir dengan mengenaskan? Dan sepanjang hidupnya, Kakashi baru menemukan kejadian yang seperti ini. Kehilangan cakra?

"A-apakah tidak ada cara untuk memunculkan kembali cakranya, _Sensei_?" Kakashi menatap Sakura sedih, karena Kakashi selaku guru yang bahkan mewariskan jurus chidori padanya pun tidak tahu, karena ini kasus yang baru.

"Tidak Sakura, aku tidak tahu."

BRAK! Naruto menendang kursi yang sebelumnya didudukinya. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia berdiri meninggalkan ruang rapat,

"aku akan mencari solusi, beritahu aku kalau kalian sudah mendapatkan solusi selain bertanya langsung pada Sasuke. Ku peringatkan pada kalian, jangan pernah memberitahunya, harga dirinya akan hancur seketika, lebih baik dia menyadarinya sendiri—"

"—aku.. aku sempat melihat sesuatu yang lain di dalam tu-tubuhnya." Kegelisahan Hinata akhirnya tidak dapat dibendung lagi, dia meremas ujung baju yang dikenakannya. Kegugupannya bertambah,

"KATAKAN, HINATA!" Hinata membelalakan matanya, begitupun dengan yang lainnya. Pasalnya, Naruto membentaknya, ini benar-benar di luar dugaan karena Naruto tidak pernah membentak perempuan terutama gadis lembut seperti Hinata.

Memejamkan matanya sejenak, _saphire_ biru miliknya melembut. "Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku terbawa emosi." Lirih Naruto merasa bersalah terutama melihat mata Hinata yang mulai berkaca-kaca,

"da-daijoubu Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata, kelegaan mulai muncul di dalam hatinya saat meminta maaf padanya, "katakan, Hinata." Ujar Sakura, Hinata mengangguk dan menjelaskan apa yang tengah dilihatnya. Bahwa dia melihat ada sesuatu yang asing, yang belum pernah dilihatnya sama sekali di dalam diri Sasuke dan dia yakin bahwa itulah yang telah menguras habis cakranya.

Naruto menunjuk Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya, dia menghampiri gadis indigo itu dan menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan menciptakan rona merah yang sangat jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"Bagus Hinata!" bangga lelaki pirang itu,

Sakura meremas rok yang dipakainya, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan jatuhnya bulir air mata, _tidak di sini, kumohon_ , batinnya. Mendengar penjelasan Hinata membuatnya semakin yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya pada saat terakhir pemeriksaan medis sebelum dia menuju ruang rapat, bahwa tengah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dan itu akan berdampak besar pada Sasuke, sahabatnya, orang yang tidak dapat dipungkiri masih menempati tempat yang paling dalam di relung hatinya. Dan sesuatu itu, seperti tidak asing lagi untuknya, dan dia justru pernah merasakan yang jauh lebih kuat tapi dia lupa, tidak ingat kapan, bagaimana dan pada siapa dia merasakan itu. Seolah memorinya tengah ada yang sengaja menghapusnya, hingga hanya perasaannya saja yang dapat mengingatnya.

 **[]Next part.. []**


End file.
